


Destiny

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 四次是斯内普在先，还有一次……
Relationships: Regulus Black & Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 友达以上，CP未满。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

西里斯·布莱克进了格兰芬多虽然出人意料，原也不是什么大事，偏偏他挑了詹姆·波特来当死党。波特家族原就以亲麻瓜著称，早两年因此从纯血统家族名单中被除名，而詹姆二年级起又担任了格兰芬多找球手，在球场上很是让斯莱特林吃了些亏。厌屋及乌，到得两年后雷古勒斯入学，西里斯连带着他的小团队在斯莱特林内部，早就是众矢之的。

而雷古勒斯是个刺头，嘴上不服一句软，有人拿格兰芬多兄长来嘲笑他而起的那些，永远是他打得最凶的架。

“少来这套，别以为我不知道，你恨死了我哥哥和他的朋友。”雷古勒斯说，抓着满把的文具，他的书包在冲突中被撕开了。

闻言斯内普丢下刚捡起来的两本书，冷笑一声。

“你以为你是唯一在格兰芬多有熟人的斯莱特林？”他站起身来，手插进兜里，“至少你哥哥还是个纯血统。”

这就是他们初次见面的经过。

2.

雷古勒斯入学前便由私人教师辅导学习魔法，但他的学识仍远不及斯内普自学所得，几番交流下来，他便由衷敬慕对方的才学与对知识的热情。

“恕我直言，你那位朋友只有成绩好而已，循规蹈矩、头脑拘泥，她跟不上你。”雷古勒斯说，“你应当结交些更聪明的人。”

若他拿出的理由是莉莉·伊万斯的血统，此刻斯内普已然拔出魔杖，然而雷古勒斯的两句话正说中他与莉莉几番争吵的症结。莉莉不但不愿学习黑魔法，连了解的愿望都十分匮乏，任何超出学业的讨论在他们之间都已变得十分困难。

“我的确有这样做。”斯内普冷冷地说，“停止对我的朋友说三道四。”

雷古勒斯哼了一声，“我说的是更聪明的人，不是埃弗里或穆尔赛博那样只对把人切成块感兴趣的蠢猪。”

斯内普又看了他一会，忽然笑笑，伸出一只手。雷古勒斯猝不及防，犹豫片刻，三分疑惑三分茫然地握了。

“现在你还有什么意见？”斯内普问。

3.

“失去她对你不是什么损失。”雷古勒斯说，斯内普叫他闭嘴。

“我不太会安慰人。”雷古勒斯挺起胸膛，“但我觉得一个人不能理解你的热情，不能欣赏你的才华，看不到你有多么出色，她便不配做你的朋友。”

他的脸有点儿红。斯内普对此什么也没说，他们继续讨论一个未完成的新咒语。

短短一个月后，雷古勒斯的哥哥就在暑假离家出走了，他们都不认为他还会回去。斯内普对他说了类似的话，同样没什么用。

他们都不太会安慰人，所以他们一块去开了扎黄油啤酒。

4.

经过两年的考验，雷古勒斯毕业后成为了食死徒正式成员。黑魔王在他手臂上留下疼痛得令人难以置信的烙印，他满头冷汗，镇定地跪下亲吻了黑魔王的鞋子。围观者们发出低低的赞许声。

黑魔王退场、人群散去时，雷古勒斯注意到斯内普多停留了一会。

“从今天起我们就是同僚了。”

放轻的音量并不减损他声音里的热情，雷古勒斯几年来的心愿便是成为黑魔王麾下一员，他盼着这一天很久了。

斯内普一反常态地沉默——或者说这才是他的正常状态，他开口时就好像雷古勒斯只是另一个食死徒，跟刚才戴着兜帽站在他身边的人没有任何区别。

但他说：“保护好你自己。”

5.

他们最后一次见面的时候，只有雷古勒斯喝了酒。

“你今天是非这么清醒不可了？”雷古勒斯脸上挂着一丝笑容，灰眼睛已有乜斜之意。

“自投入黑魔王麾下，我就没有喝醉过。”斯内普说，对方今天的状态莫名地令他紧张。

“所以，为了黑魔王？”

“我想这点上我们有共同的理由。”斯内普谨慎地回答。

雷古勒斯笑了两声，身体慢慢伏向桌面。

“我可不知道，你总不能是为了送我回家吧。”

斯内普没能问出更多，他送雷古勒斯回了家。

+1.

【“雷——雷古勒斯少爷从口袋里掏出一个挂坠盒，跟黑魔王的那个一样，”克利切说，泪水顺着他的长鼻子两边哗哗地流淌，“他叫克利切拿着它，等石盆干了之后，把挂坠盒掉换一下……他命令——克利切离开——不要管他。他叫克利切——回家——不许对女主人说——他做的事——但是必须摧毁——第一个挂坠盒。然后他就喝了——喝干了魔药——克利切掉换了挂坠盒——眼睁睁看着……雷古勒斯少爷……被拖到水下……然后……”】

（斯内普凑近了邓不利多的肖像，把它往外一拉。肖像打开了，露出藏在后面的一个洞，斯内普从里面拿出了格兰芬多的宝剑。

“你还是不肯告诉我为什么把宝剑交给波特这么重要，是吗？”斯内普说着，把一件旅行斗篷披在长袍外面。

“是的，确实如此，”邓布利多肖像说，“他会知道拿它派什么用场。西弗勒斯，千万小心，乔治•韦斯莱发生意外之后，他们对你的出现不会表示友好——”

斯内普在门边转过身。

“不用担心，邓不利多，”他冷冷地说，“我自有安排……”）

剑光一闪，宝剑突然刺出，哈利纵身闪开，金属声当地一响，接着是一声长长的尖叫。哈利急速转身，在雪上滑了一下，举起魔杖准备自卫，但并没有东西要抵挡。

他自己和赫敏的恐怖幻影不见了，只有罗恩站在那儿，无力地提着宝剑，低头看着石头上挂坠盒的碎片。

（全文完）


End file.
